Frozen One Shots
by DelOrigin
Summary: A book filled with Frozen One Shots
1. The Date

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsaaa. Where are we going?", Anna whined as I guided her through the busy streets of Arendelle's nightlife.

I ignored her question completely and only speeded up, so we wouldn't be late for our reservation in that fancy restaurant I've wanted to take Anna out to since the day I realized my feelings for her.

Not that she knew.

Oh man, Anna didn't even know that we actually were on some kind of date, but she most likely would know at the end of the day. Because I finally decided to admit my feelings for her.

No matter whether she liked me back or not, I just didn't want to keep something from her any more After all she was my best friend and trusted me with everything - so wouldn't it only be fair if I did so as well?

We've already spent the whole afternoon together, walking around in London, drinking coffee at Starbucks and just enjoying the beautiful sunny autumn day.

I sighed in relief as the restaurant finally got in sight and grabbed Anna's hand and quickly dragged her with me.

"Uhm, you know, Elsa, that restaurant looks pretty awesome. But I don't think we can afford to eat here. It's really expensive-looking", Anna informed me as I stopped in front of it.

"Don't worry about the money, Anna. My treat", I gave her a little smile and walked through the door, Anna's hand still loosely in mine. Not that I'd complain, but I was quite surprised Anna didn't pull away.

We were lead to the table I had reserved and Anna gave my hand a little squeeze, before she let go and sat down. I looked up and gave her a little shy smile, which she immediately returned. Maybe what I wanted wasn't as hard to get as I thought?

Our eyes were still locked as the waiter arrived at our table, handing us the menu. I was about to order some drinks for me and Anna, when I noticed the seductive look the waiter was giving Anna, making her obviously uncomfortable.

I didn't even think twice about my next action, only wanting to show the waiter that Anna was mine, or most likely would be mine soon enough.

I reached over the table and took one of Anna's hands in mine, squeezing it slightly and smiling at her sweetly, putting not all of it, but a lot more than usual of my love into it. Anna blushed slightly and looked from me to the waiter, which were inspecting our locked hands now, giving him an apologizing smile, as she started to slowly stroke over my knuckles with her thumb.

The waiter looked at our locked hands and back at Elsa in disgust, but I didn't care, because at least he took our orders and finally left me and Anna alone.

I was about to pull my hand back again, so Anna wouldn't get too uncomfortable, but was stopped as her grip around my fingers tightened. I gave her a confused look. Not that I didn't enjoy every second of holding my crush's hand, but since when was Anna that touchy-feely, not that I'd complain.

"In case the waiter comes back and continues hitting on me", Anna explained, giving me a shy smile. "I mean, only if it's okay for you. I don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with", Anna rushed with his words and her eyes widened slightly.

A little, probably really girly-ish giggle escaped my lips and I quickly bit down on it to hold more back. "No, it's alright. Don't worry", I gave her a reassuring smile and she casually continued softly stroking my knuckles again, while looking through the menu.

I did the same, but couldn't quite concentrate, since my thoughts always trailed off to Anna's hand in mine.

"Jesus, Elsa. You know that every single meal here costs over 35 dollars, right? I know you said, it's your treat, but isn't that a little bit too much to spend for only one night?",Anna asked worriedly.

I bit down on my lip to prevent the grin that was tugging on the corners of my mouth. Anna just was too adorable sometimes - always thinking about others.

"Nah, just take what you want", I told her and she nodded still not fully convinced.

After a few minutes the waiter from earlier appeared at our table again, still giving our hands dirty looks, and brought our drinks. We then ordered our meals, which were brought quite quickly.

I smiled at Anna slightly and then took my hand away from his so we could both eat the expensive food on our plates, while we continued talking about random things, like we always did.

"Would you like a dessert now?", I asked Anna when both finished eating.

She thought about that for a moment, but then shook his head. "Nah, I'm full. And I also don't want you to spend another 30 dollars on something we could buy for 10."

I shook my head in amusement. "You really are too cute sometimes", I laughed, but stopped as I realized what I had just said. Anna just continued smiling smiling as if she had taken it as a joke, which she probably did.

"Of course I am", Anna replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes, but you could tell she was at least a little bit flattered, since her face slightly turned red and she averted his gaze.

I was about to answer, when the waiter walked up to our table again. "Is everything alright? Do you want a dessert maybe?", he asked, politely giving as a fake-smile.

"Yes, everything's fine, but we'd like to pay now", I answered, rather looking at Anna than her though. She was still looking at his lap, fumbling with his hands.

The waiter carried our empty plates away and then came back with the bill. I paid for everything and also gave her a undeserved tip. He was a terrible excuse for a waiter, but him hitting on Anna after all was the reason for us holding hands earlier.

Anna and I both stood up and I grabbed my best friend's hand, slowly intertwining our fingers. Anna probably thought I did it to annoy the waiter, but in reality I just couldn't help myself.

We walked out of the restaurant, but I still held a firm grip on Anna's hand, enjoying the feeling as long as it would last.

"Wait, our apartment isn't that way", Anna interrupted my thoughts, as she realized I wasn't going home yet.

"That's right. It isn't", I agreed and grinned as Anna gave me an annoyed look for not telling her where we actually were going.

We walked for about 15 minutes when we arrived at a beautiful park, only lit up by the bright moon light, making it a lot more romantic than I had hoped it'd be.

"Elsa, what are we doing here?", Anna asked confused as I dragged her to the centre of it heading to the little pond there.

It looked unbelievable beautiful. The water was pitch black and shimmered magical in the milky moonlight.

Anna gasped at the sight. I slowly walked up to a bench at the edge of the pond and sat down, gesturing Anna to do the same. I carefully took Anna's hand in mine again and started to nervously play with her fingers, thinking how I should start with my confession.

"Anna...", I started and waited for her to look up at me. As she did I locked eyes with her and took a deep breath, before eventually doing what I've been planning to do for years.

"I- I really have no idea how to do this.. But there's something, something really important, that I need to tell you.

Ever since I first met you, there has always been this feeling. I could never quite put a hand on it. Until that one day we were playing Mario at the arcade.

You- You looked so utterly happy and pleased with yourself. And you laughed at me for my terrible gaming skills. And I noticed how your tongue would poke out of your mouth every time you laughed. I couldn't help myself but think how adorable you looked like that. And how incredible beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Words aren't enough to describe your beauty.

And back then, I finally realised what this feeling was. It was love.

I couldn't help but fall even harder for you every single day. All the little things you did, still do, made me realize how perfect you are. You may have flaws like everyone has, but these little imperfections only make you as perfect as you are for me.

I'm totally rambling now, but... I love you, Anna. I'm completely utterly in love with you. And I understand if you don't feel the same, but I really hope this won't affect our friendship in a bad way. Because I couldn't bear living without you. You make my life worth living. I- I love you..."

I didn't dare to look up, too scared of Anna's reaction. Minutes went by without neither of us saying anything. Anna's hand was still in mine, but she showed no reaction.

"Is that the reason why we had dinner in that fancy and ridiculous overpriced restaurant tonight?", Anna asked and I looked up at her confused. I just confessed my love for her and that's the first thing she had to say?

"Because if that's so, then that's really sweet and adorable of you, but also really stupid. Spending so much money just to tell me something you could've while having take-away at home in our flat", Anna giggled, but only confused me even more.

"What? Anna, didn't you hear what I said? What are you going on about?", I asked confused.

"Oh, Elsa. You're such a dork. There was no need to put so much effort into this. I'd have been happy if you just told me your feelings. Because, like it or not, I love you too. You're the most amazing person ever and I really, really love you", Anna grinned at me happily and before I could reply our lips were pressed together in a sweet and tender kiss.

The best date either of us has ever had.


	2. Isolation

For the hundredth time, a sigh resonated from her. Towers and towers of paperwork were filed on the table. Her headache increased but thankfully, she felt numb. Her hand was also tired, as all throughout the day she did nothing but sign and sign. It was a miracle that her quill didn't break from all the signing.

She pushed away the chair from the table and looked out the window and settled the quill down. Perhaps her head and her hand could rest from the pressure, both physical and mental. Outside the sun shone brightly as ever but restrained from releasing the hottest temperature it produced. Finally, her magic could be at rest for a while.

Her stomach rumbled as well, and thought of the delectable chocolate cake she always asked to be served, and decided to make her own. So she stood up and walked towards the door, the same door she exited the past three years, and the next years to come.

Over the years, a certain relationship blossomed, and finally the fruits ripened. Two sweet fruits of the same tree entered the life of a royalty. One male and one female, with red hair and with dirty blonde, respectively. Thankfully no special attributes were added to their already messed up personalities, but in time, some might show up. But Elsa already knows how to counter them, and she'd be glad to teach them that love thaws even the coldest heart, rather than to conceal and don't feel. No matter with powers or without, though, there would always be a carrot-nosed living snowman to love the hugs they pour their love into. But even in the happiest relationship, a problem arises. It doesn't have anything to do with Anna or Kristoff, nor Sven or Olaf. It just happened to be always Elsa. Sometimes she wants to solve the problem by ceasing it to exist, but somehow, something always stopped the snow queen from holding a rope or conjuring sharp icicles to her neck. Whatever it is, Elsa wished it instead provoked her to disappear completely.

But disappearing doesn't help. She once did it, and she ended up freezing every land almost eternally. So instead, she buried herself in immense work. But that didn't stop her from participating in building snowmen and cakes whenever requested to. Her door was always open to activities she reluctantly ignored in the past, anyways.

After the long walk, she finally reached the kitchen and was about to step inside when she heard her name. She leaned on a wall instead and strained her hearing sense, as the people inside were conversing in whispers.

"-leave Elsa. I mean, all my life we ignored each other, and leaving was never in my list when it comes to her." there was finality in the tone of Anna's voice. "I know that Anna, but we can't keep on relying to her, can we?" the next hushed sentence was from Kristoff, this time. "She made me the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, and yes, she may be a queen with ice powers and undoubtedly, ice is my life, but our lives aren't supposed to live here forever."

"But Kristoff, she's alone here. Our parents are gone, the staff are slowly reducing one by one and for me to leave my sister even not in a time of crisis seems insensitive. We're halves of each other, no matter how strong the obstacles between us will be built. I love my sister and she loves me too, and just because we have twin children to take care of doesn't mean I should just leave her like that." Anna stated. Elsa peeked in and saw Anna's eyebrows creasing, which almost never happens seeing as the girl was always full of energy.

Kristoff sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe Elsa wouldn't like this arrangement as well."

"And that's where you're wrong."

The couple jumped as the queen strutted in, casually picking up a wine glass. She suddenly didn't have the appetite for chocolate cake.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke, in the same high pitch she always sounded whenever she would ask her sister to build a snowman with her. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough for me to understand that you and Kristoff wanted to move out and move in a new house." Elsa replied nonchalantly, however inside she felt like she was impaled.

Anna walked towards her. "Wait Elsa, it's not what you think-"

Elsa cut her off. "I know. I just want to say that if you do want to move out, I'll be fine with it."

"What?"

"Anna, harsh reality may be," Elsa trailed off as she looked at her sister in the eye. "but we're not kids anymore. Sooner or later, you will want to move out, so while it's still early before we can be used to each other's presence, why not move out?"

Anna looked hurt at her statement. "Elsa, are you shutting me out again?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Of course not! I'm not shutting you out. It's just that maybe you should listen to Kristoff's wishes once in a while. I mean, you two aren't still married because of me, right?"

"Yeah but I just want you to find a suitor and marry him before we do, because you'll be alone once Kristoff and I exchange vows." Anna looked at Kristoff, who nodded in agreement.

Elsa claimed her sister's hands and smiled at her. "Anna, your life isn't just making sure I'm not alone. Your life is also to share with other people. You have a family now and I have two of the most adorable nieces and nephews I could ever wish for, and that's alright for me. I can adopt a kitten or something so I wouldn't be alone."

Anna withdrew her hands. "You're indirectly shutting me out again. "

"Anna..."

"You know what? If shutting me out makes you happy, then I'll oblige. Kristoff, pack up. We will leave tomorrow morning." Anna said, walking by her sister.

"Anna, wait-" Elsa reached for her arm, but Anna evaded her touch, and walked out of the kitchen.

And there, Elsa felt once again that she was the problem.

Kristoff walked closer to her as he realized hail pelted again when it was just July. "Elsa..."

"Kristoff, go after Anna." Elsa said, drawing out a fake smile. "She needs you right now."

"But-"

"Just go." she said, patting the blonde on his shoulder.

Kristoff looked at her with reluctance, before leaving, although a bit hesitantly. As soon as he left, Elsa slumped down on the floor and cold, chilly tears left her icy blue eyes. A few moments later, she felt twigs embracing her and looked up to see the snowman she always built for her sister.

"Would you like a warm hug, Elsa?" he said as he set a smile.

"I don't deserve one," she said coldly, but made no move to escape from the Olaf's arms.

"Some people claim they don't deserve things, when they need them the most." Olaf said, as he nuzzled his snowy head into Elsa's shoulder. "Like right now. You might think you don't deserve Anna, but we know that you two need each other the most."

Night showed up. Dark clouds towered over Arendelle, leaving the sky with no space for stars to show and a sign that it's awake. However, sprawled across the bed sheets of her bed was Elsa, who simply couldn't sleep because of earlier's problem. She was having doubts whether to visit her sister or let her sleep in peace. But the thought of her leaving in the morning after made Elsa sit up straight, put her feet on the floor, and walk towards her sister's room.

Without knocking, she invited herself in. On Anna's bed laid its owner and Kristoff. They started to share the room a year after their relationship started. Kristoff snored loudly, which was a sign that he was sleeping, which is good. Elsa walked towards her sister, who was lying down on her back with her hair tangled behind her head. She sat on the empty space beside her, and held her cheek.

Anna, Elsa thought, as it would be embarrassing if her sister or her lover were to hear this. I know you think that I'm pushing you away, which is true. But I just want you to know that even if I push you away, you will never ever leave my thoughts and I will always love you, no matter what happens. This is for the best, because if one of us will be taken away by nature... Elsa breathed heavily. It wouldn't hurt as much. Anna, I want you to stay by my side forever. I don't want to keep pushing you away. But what about the others? They want you by their sides too. And I can't keep on being selfish just because we're sisters.

Elsa removed her hand from Anna's cheek. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Anna, I want you to know that I love you, which is why I'm- "

"Why?"

Elsa stopped in surprise, before turning around to see her sister crying.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"No." Elsa quickly walked back to her side, and embraced her tightly as she could. "No. No. No. No. I am not pushing you away."

"Then why are you shutting me out again? Why do you want to slam the door in front of me again? Am I really that much of a nuisance too you?" Anna spoke against the fabric of her sister's nightgown.

Elsa could feel her chest tighten at the words of her sister.

"I want you to stay here, Anna."

"So why push me away?"

"I can't be selfish all the time. Kristoff loves you too, but he's sacrificing your time together just for you to stay with me. He wants to walk and hold hands with you, but he can't when you're always by my side as we skate. He wants you to be with him, but he can't when you're always with me." Elsa replied. She pulled away from the embrace to look at her sister in the eyes once more. "Do you see? I'm an obstacle to your own relationship when I don't even love Kristoff the way you do."

"But we're separated by a door for thirteen years, Elsa. I don't want to be separated with another person for thirteen years again." Anna said, as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Then spend the next thirteen years with Kristoff. If you want, then double it. He'll never shut you out the way I did." Elsa explained. It was hard, when her sister was crying the way a waterfall would tumble down.

"But I want you to be there the next lifetime I spend with him as well." Anna bit her lip to stop the tears from coming.

"I'm not leaving, Anna. The door is always open for you, right?"

"I don't get it. Why can't I just stay with you beyond the door? Why is it always me outside, and you inside? Are you a human, or are you a turtle? Is the room beyond that door the home you can never replace?" Anna leaned on Elsa once more, tired of sobbing and crying and just spending time to prove Elsa that she doesn't want to leave. She's tired of her heart always empty, empty because her sister doesn't love her enough to give a piece of her heart to her, when she gladly gave hers to Elsa, right when they were still kids. She's tired. She's tired of always running towards her, when Elsa couldn't even chase her one second, or a millimeter. She's tired of loving Elsa when all Elsa could do was hurt her with the same amount of love Anna gave her. And lastly, she wanted to say this to her right then, just to pour out the frustrations of having Elsa as her sister who she'll always love.

But she didn't. She didn't want to be more than a nuisance to her.

"Elsa, please. Tell me to stay here, and I will. Tell me to go away and live my life with Kristoff instead and I will. Tell me you love me and I'll say I love you back." Anna couldn't take it anymore. The pain Elsa was giving her was too much.

"I love you, Anna. But please, spend your life with Kristoff instead." Elsa said reluctantly. Every word she said sent a spear through her heart. But she needed to say it, or else it will hurt her and Anna. "Don't stay with me."

At that point, both of them couldn't take it anymore.

Elsa stood up and exited the room. Anna buried her face in her hands and sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't take it anymore. Why is her sister so forceful on pushing her away? She never did anything to hurt her. She never did anything to make Elsa hate her. She loved Elsa more than she loved Kristoff. So why is Elsa so insistent on giving her to Kristoff? All she did was love her. But apparently, the love her heart was producing overflowed and broke the container. Her love for Elsa broke her heart.

"Anna, would you like a warm hug?"

She immediately scooped Olaf up and hugged like she never hugged him before. She sobbed into his body as his hand patted her shoulder, as his twigs couldn't reach her back.

"I don't get it." Anna wailed the sentence repeatedly. Olaf could only hug her.

"Shh. Anna, Elsa loves you."

"And I love her too! But she-"

"Anna, she loves you the way Kristoff loves you. She loves you more than a sister. She loves you as the woman you are." Olaf explained. Anna pulled away from the embrace and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve.

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said!" Anna exclaimed. "Explain it."

"You're Elsa's true love, Anna. The one she would marry. The one she would adopt kids with. The one she would make her lover. But your true love isn't her." Olaf explained carefully, looking into Anna's eyes.

"You love her because she's the best sister and the best friend you never had before, right? That, Anna, is the reason she's pushing you away."

Anna's eyes widened. It's sad, knowing how just one sentence of information can make you realize how much sacrifice your best friend was doing not only for herself, for your own sake as well. Yes, Anna does love her, but not the way Elsa did. She loves Kristoff for that purpose.

Maybe... Maybe it'd be better for her if we really aren't living together. I can visit her of course, so she wouldn't feel alone, but maybe living with me had pained her more than it will pain me. Anna thought. Although it hurts to leave her sister, she finally understand what her sister was doing. And maybe, this will be the right thing for the both of them.

"Olaf, did she tell you to tell me this?" Anna asked.

Olaf blinked, before realizing what he just did. "Oh. Maybe I should've asked first..."

Anna giggled. At least this time, Olaf did the right thing for her. However, she had to remain like Olaf didn't tell her anything. Elsa will tell her, maybe not sooner, but she definitely will. And she'll be waiting for that time, not because she'll be confessing the same thing, but to politely reject her and to tell her Kristoff is the only one she'll ever love. She will, however, tell her that Elsa will be the only sister she'll ever love, unless she finds another for the both of them.

Anna set Olaf down on the floor. "Olaf, be sure not to tell Elsa that you told me, okay?"

"Sure thing! Just make me hug Steven and Ellie moooooore times than before." Olaf exclaimed before showing off his snowy but toothy grin. Anna nodded, which Olaf took as a cue to leave the room.

For the first time in forever, she finally understood. But again, she would never be able to help Elsa, hand-in-hand.

"All the luggages are in? How about the pack of carrots? Are they here? Anna, are they-" Anna cut off her lover by swiftly catching his lower lip with both of hers. Anna pulled away as fast as she kissed Kristoff, owning a groan from the man. "Seriously, if you plan on kissing me, do it correctly."

Anna sighed, pulled his arm roughly and caught him by his neck before leaning over and kissed him on the lips, half of half a minute. When she pulled away, she accidentally released her grip on him, causing the blonde to crash roughly on the concrete.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" Anna peeked through her closed eyes. Kristoff pushed himself off he ground and wiped the dust from his clothes. Then a playful smirk took over his grumpy lips before lifting Anna in a princess carry and spinned around. "Kristopher, stop that!"

"Not unless you tell me you love me and say my name correctly!" Kristoff said as he continued spinning with his lover in his arms. "Alright! Alright! I love you, Kristoff!" Kristoff slowly stopped spinning and dropped Anna on her feet, whose vision is still spinning.

"And I love you too, Anna." Kristoff said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Anna blushed at the simple gesture, before walking over to his sled.

"Help me up," Anna said. Kristoff did what he was asked, before hoisting himself up. Again Anna kissed his lips, but gentler, this time.

And all throughout their couple gestures, Elsa was watching. And repeatedly begged her ice to conceal, as if she and the ice didn't have any emotions, as if she couldn't feel a thing at all.

And somehow, it worked.

Before Sven had started running, Elsa quickly walked to their sled, wishing to tell Anna she loves her for the last time, since she wouldn't

be meeting her again for a long time.

"Anna," Elsa said as she reached the sled after their kiss ended. "I don't know what caused your mind to change overnight, but I just want you and Kristoff to ride safely. No talking about sudden engagements to men you met in a night, okay?"

"Elsa, stop it with my mistake for thinking Hans loves me." Anna laughed, and Elsa's heart paced faster. "But okay! We'll ride safely, right Kristopher?"

"Sure, we'll ride safe, Annabeth." Kristoff said as he fed Sven some carrots. Anna's eyes rolled at the nickname.

Once Kristoff sat next to Anna and took hold of Sven's reins, Elsa quickly spoke. "I love you Anna, remember that. And that the door is always open."

"Sure, Elsa." Anna said, smiling at her. "I love you too." Elsa's heart jumped at her throat, like the million times it did before. A blush would've crept along her face, but she had trained her emotions to conceal at such times.

"Oh and Elsa?" Anna said, gaining the attention of her sister.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For sacrificing everything. Even your happiness. Thank you for letting me go."

And that was when Sven sped off.

Letting her go. Elsa had two meanings for that phrase. One, for letting Anna go with Kristoff. Two, for letting go of her feelings for Anna. And Elsa thought that Anna was referring to the first. She had no idea that Anna was referring to the second.

Elsa walked back to her room, feeling empty throughout the journey. There was suddenly a dull emptiness in the castle, an emptiness that could only be cast by the abscence of Anna. Her two children was with her too, so she couldn't play with Steven and Ellie during her spare time.

She smiled, remembering the moment Anna named her children.

"One's a girl, and the other's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed happily. "Such an adorable combination they have there. What will their names be?"

Elsa looked at Anna, who was sweating heavily throughout the labor. She had been gripping her hand tightly, supporting her as she pushed. Now the fruits of her effort had ripened, she herself was curious on what the children will be named.

"Kristoff and I had an agreement," Anna breathed as she looked at him, who was holding Anna's hand as tightly as she could and supported her through the labor as well. "that if our first child's a boy, he'll be named Steven." "And if it was a girl..." Kristoff trailed off, smiling brightly at the sisters.

"She'd be named Ellie." Anna looked at her sister, who was surprised at the choice of name. Then she smiled gladly and hugged Anna. With surprising strength, Elsa pulled Kristoff in the hug as well.

"And so it's official." the midwife claimed. "Prince Steven and Princess Ellie." And so, Elsa promised herself that if she ever gets a daughter, she'll name her after her beloved sister as well.

Elsa lied down on her bed, awfully aware of how spacious it is ever since they were separated as kids. It looked like she'd be getting plenty of sleep now, just like how empty the castle feels without Anna. But it'd never be as empty as her heart, now painfully aware that Anna is not here anymore.

She rolled off to her side and gripped the bed sheets tightly. If she wasn't the queen, she would have confessed and be rejected badly with disgust. If she wasn't her sister, she would have confessed and be rejected badly with disgust. If she wasn't a woman, she would have confessed and be rejected badly, but not with disgust. But alas, she had to be all three. And she had to be in love with her sister, of all people.

Everything about it is morally wrong. People would hate them, their reputation would be ruined, and people already hate her for having ice powers. Everything just had to be imperfect for Elsa, just for her to be seen like the bad guy.

But maybe, it will get better. Maybe, in the time that Anna will be gone, Elsa will move on from her immoral feelings. Then when she returns, she could hug her and kiss her, without having the disgusting feelings for her. Yes, yes, maybe it will be like that. And just that is enough for Elsa. For her not to love her as a woman, but as sister instead.

The light towards right might have been unreachable before, but now, it seems tangible. She just needs to reach with her hands, with determination, and with sheer force, and she'd get the light that will cleanse out the dark feelings. Yes, yes, it will get better.

"But maybe, just this time," Elsa quietly spoke to no one but herself. "maybe I can pretend we're together. Just this time."

Elsa and Anna together. As sisters. It made her happy. But her happiness would skyrocket if they'd been lovers instead. So, so happy, that no amount of evilness would exist to match her happiness. But no amount of people agreeing with their relationship would pass the skyscraper of her happiness. No amount of people will, because there never was any to accept. Everyone will judge them. Verbal abuse above verbal abuse would pile in their lives, and no amount of paperwork would ever top that. But she didn't have to worry about it, because there's nothing to judge.

Anna was just as unreachable as the northern star. She wouldn't be able to reach her, no matter how much she tried. She'd be there with Kristoff. There isn't any use in comparing Elsa and Kristoff, because she knew he'd win within a second. She never won, against her feelings and against her ice. She never, ever won. An uncontrollable mass of tears escaped her eyes. Maybe this time, she'd disappear.

Maybe this time, she'd drown in her own tears.

 _Maybe this time, she'd die, with no Anna to save her._


	3. Do You Want To Build A Snowman

Anna walked down the hallway that was oh-so familiar to her. She sighed and closed her eyes, too sad for tears. She felt nothing, no joy, no hope. Nothing. A tear fell down her cheek, releasing a million different emotions with it. Anna let the darkness engulf her until she reached the door she was headed to. She took a deep breath. The white door loomed over her, willing her to run away, but daring her to knock. Earlier, she had spent hours debating on whether she should go or not. One part of her knew there was no hope, she was basically alone, but another clung to her, telling her to stay positive, that there's a chance it might open this time. Her parents were gone, but her sister wasn't. She still had a chance.

She opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. She hadn't realized that she hadn't planned what she was going to say. She looked at the white door, with it's beautiful blue patterns. She still remembered the day her sister had first walked in to that room. Only she hadn't known how scarcely Elsa would come out. Anna hadn't known Elsa had just shut her out. Anna held out her fist, took a deep breath, and knocked her fingers quietly on the wood, a motion she had done for all those years ago, over and over. She would sing, sing about Elsa, and about her, and about snowmen. Then, Anna suddenly knew what to do. Only, it wouldn't be as joyous as the previous times she had done it. She knocked her fist on the wood, one, two, three times. "Elsa..." Anna was surprised at the hollowness of her own voice. The emptiness, the lack of emotion it sounded exactly how she felt. "Please," As she hit the first note, it surprised herself. "I know your in there." The words fell out of Anna's mouth so smoothly that she didn't understand how they were hers. "People are asking," Anna looked sadly at the door, imagining her sisters face in front of her. "Where you've been." Anna wanted to push the door open to see her sister, to cry into her arms. But being the way she was, Elsa had locked the door, shutting Anna out, yet again. "They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in." Anna was beginning to plead. She needed somebody, her parents had just died, and she needed someone. The only one she had left was right behind this very door. "We only have each other." She leaned her head against the door "It's just you and me," Anna sang out her thoughts, letting Elsa see into her very soul, to see how much her little sister needed her, and to come out, and support her. Anna needed that. She sobbed and turned around. Anna knew she didn't have the guts to handle this sort of emotion right now. "What are we gonna do?" She slipped down, tears in her eyes, blurring her vision. She couldn't handle it. Her body would burst if she didn't let herself cry. So she did. She felt the tears stream down her face and almost laughed at how things had changed. Minutes ago, she had felt like an empty soul. Now, she was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Heck, she had already started! "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The sadness took over her, and after she hit her last note, silence filled the hall. All that could be heard, were the sobs from two sisters, on the other end of each door, in need of each other, but knowing that they couldn't have the others support. They had suffered a great burden. They had lost their parents. Don't you think that's already a large enough price to pay, even with your own sister by your side?

Imagine what it must feel like to have no one.


	4. So Long And Goodnight

Elsa POV:

Six months.

It had been six months since she left me. "I just can't do this anymore." Was all she said before she left without a trace.

After that I couldn't help but fall into a deep depression.

Work was killing me. The people I work with are even worse than doing the work itself.

They know what happened. They just don't care.

They don't know what it's like to have someone that you deeply cared about leave you. They're all happily married. While I'm here struggling through life without a significant other.

I tried therapy. Did it work? Of course not. All they do is ask you questions and try to get you to answer them. They say that things will get better.

I know that they won't.

Today is another day. It's just the same as the others. Wake up, shower, dress, brush my teeth, brush my hair, go to work, try not to kill everyone I know.

Yes I just said that. It's either them or me. And I know I can't kill them. It's not right. I shouldn't make them suffer. I shouldn't make the people in their lives suffer because of me.

I have no one to go home to. To talk to. Someone that actually cares about me enough to ask me how my day was or how well I'm doing. Everyone else does. I'm just some sad little creature that's taking up room that another human could have. Another happy human.

I think it's time for me to leave. To leave everything. She never cared. No one ever did.

So here I am now. In the middle of my room with a rope tied to my neck, the other end tied to the ceiling fan. I pulled over a chair earlier. I climb on top of it, trying my hardest not to fall. Not just yet at least.

I turned on the camera that I had set up before all of this. Maybe if she found out, she could listen to this. See what she had done to me. Maybe then she'll realized how much she had hurt me.

"Can you see me? Can you see what you have done? I loved you... I loved you so much. But you left. You just left me. You never cared about me. You never left a note or anything that would tell me where you went. You just left. I want you to know that I still love you. After all you've done, I still love you. Whoever is watching this, please show this to Anna Summers and let her see what the pain she has given me has led to," I tugged at the rope around my neck to let the viewer know what was happening. "Anna, please..." That's it. That's all I could say. I decided it was time, so I turned off the camera and stood up and went for it.

Anna POV:

I stood outside of her apartment, terrified of what would happen if I actually went through with my plan.

Six months. It had been six months since I had seen her. The love of my life.

I always regretting leaving her without an explanation. I don't know why I did it if I'm being entirely honest.

It was time though. That was in the past. Today is now a new day. Hopefully she had let every mistake I had made go. I don't expect she did though.

I walked up to her door and knocked. I waited for a few minutes and started to panic. I know what her work schedule is. I know she hasn't gotten a new job.

"Elsa?!" I screamed. I was terrified if something had happened to her. After at least 5 minutes of waiting, I got tired and broke open the door.

"Elsa are you here?!"

No response. I searched through her apartment frantically. Then I reached her room. I put my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything.

Silence.

I turned the knob and opened the door as slowly as possible. When the door was fully opened, I screamed.

There, dangling from the ceiling, was Elsa. My beautiful Elsa. I called 911, told them what was there. They told me that they would be here as soon as possible.

I saw the camera that was standing there, beside the chair. I turned it on and saw that she had recorded a video. I began to play it and couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

"Anna please..." That's it. That's all that was left. I guess I know how it felt. To be left hanging. Just then the cops had come to take her away. They asked me a few questions but then left me alone.

I sat there and wept. For how long? No one could say.

"I love you Elsa..."


	5. Just A Headache

It was December and it was fucking freezing but that wasnt Elsa's fault atleast not this time...

I felt Anna's warm hands shake me awake.

I opened on eye to see her one centimeter from my face.

"Hi" I said my voice ruff with sleep before closing my one eye trying to fall back to sleep.

She only shakes me again.

I open both my eyed sighing, I wasn't goona get any sleep.

"What Anna"? I asked pulling myself up and rubbing the sleep from my eye before stretching...god my head hurt.

"Its Hans and Kristoffs wedding" she said excitedly before grabbing my hand pulling me out of bed.

I roll my eyes, I already knew that.

"Yes,babe I know but we are the brides maids as in we can sleep until nine" I said trying to get back to our bed.

"Yeah I know, its 9:06" She said as she pushed me into the bathroom.

"Shower and brush your teeth, ill bring you your clothes to wear for now till we put on our gowns, and yeah I know you dont like dresses but remember this is for Hans and Kristoff " she quickly mumbled out the closed the door.

I take off my clothes and jumped into shower thinking maybe a hot shower could get rid of this headache and get me ready for this wedding but it did nothing...

I hold my head as the butning water sprayed on my now clean body.

Till I heard an soft knock on the door.

"Elsa, are you ok"?

I couldn't talk my headache was bothering my fucking speaking, I only held my head, my back leaning on shower wall as the waves on nausea got more intense.

Eventually, Anna had enough and opened the door then slid the shower slide door open.

Gasping when she saw me.

She quickly grabbed the grey big fluffy towel and wraped in around my form, turning the water off.

Helping me out the shower into our bathroom the sat me on the bed.

"What time is it" I whispered as I dried my hair.

"9:25" she said simply, still looking threw our medicine cabinet.

I sigh "we still had forty six minutes" I said quietly the dried off the rest of my body

She quickly stops fiddling with different medicines to to look at me.

"What do you mean?...your not going anywhere".

"Look, I love that your protective but knows not the right time" I said with a sigh then slid on my white panties then matching bra with black lace.

"Your sick you cant go" She protested hand on her hip.

"Its just an headache" I said putting on my black tee.

"For now" she said grabbing a Tylenol and walked over.

Then I had noticed what she was wearing witch was a grey crop top and black sinny jeans with grey uggs.

I roll my eyes, it was just a headache.

I take the Tylenol dry and slide on my white skinny jeans and black uggs.

I quickly started to put my hair into my braid when Anna quickly slapped my hands away from my blond hair, I give her a what the fuck look.

"Hair down" she commanded then dragged me to the bathroom to rake my long blond hair down since she had already flat ironed her thick wild red hair that I loved.

°°°

We were here getting fitted into our dresses and we had still had to go threw makeup and honestly I was getting tired of people touching and just being near me...but this was there wedding, I was not going to be the one who wad going to ruin it.

I let them suck me into a white fluffy as hell dress and brush and stick bobby pins to my head and cake makeup on my face.

It was a horrible experience.

I look to my right to Anna enjoying all this shit were I was hoping it was over soon.

I hiss when another wave of pain went to my head.

But ignored it. It was there day.

°°°

There where saying there I do's at it was hard not to cry.

"I Do"

"I Do"

Then they both kissed and walked down the isle followed by us.

I me and Anna had found each other in the crowd then went to wish them a happy Marriage.

Anna and Kristoff and Hans were talking when I let out a loud deep hiss, holding my head in my hands my legs almost going weak.

All three automatically look at me with fear, Kristoff was the closes.

As soon as I fell backwards all little he caught me.

"Are you ok" Hans asked then got closer

I only nod still holding my head leaning on Kristoff a little for support.

"Its just a headache" I mumbled out rubbing my head

Anna only shakes her head fear clouding her mind, she turns to the newlyweds.

"No, she is lying she said that this morning and now look at her" Anna said pulling a red strand behind her ear

"I'm fine" I said then stood up properly

The newlyweds look at each before looking at us.

I roll my eyes.

"Im fine, now go enjoy the rest of your wedding" I said smiling pulling Anna away from them.

I was so wrong.

°°°

We were dancing when it happened.

We were all dancing close in a circle like motion.

Anna on me and Hans on Kristoff.

Dancing and shit.

Till I felt it, the feeling of slamming my head against a fucking concrete brick.

And the pain was so harsh so heavy so strong that I fucking blacked out on the dance floor.

°°°

I wake up to voices around and steady beeping.

I open my eyes to see Anna next to me.

I turn my head to the other side was Kristoff and Hans both looking eagerly worried leaning over the bed.

I close my eyes again talking a big breath before opening up them again to look at all three of them.

"Its not just a headache is it" I asked softy

All three shake there heads signalling no.


End file.
